Cherry Blossom
by ilovechocolate33
Summary: A girl who fell in-love with a fox, will there love be save? or forever be hidden?


"Cherry Blossom"

By: ilovechocolate33~ 3

Chapter 1: I met a fox~

~o~o~o

Luka's POV~

I was 10 years old when I met this crazy fox about me. At first I was afraid of him, but then when I EXACTLY knows him. That fear begun to disappear and it was change into Love to him. I was confuse that how would a 10 year-old like me would be like a fox that is older than me~ **~. ~**

When I met him. It was in the park with my other friends. I saw a mysterious shadow so I check it up, when I saw that shadow I was about to scream but the guy just cover my mouth so that I can't shout.

"w-who are you? And what are you?" I ask him nervously. He then smile and said "My sakura, I am but a half fox who don't have a home. But someday I will have" he then smile once again and disappeared before my eyes. I wonder who that guy is. That question never left in my mind.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

After 7yrs. I am now in Junior High. I'm still single and don't have interest in love yet. You know why?

That is because of the guy I met few years after. I wanted to meet him but I only see his shadow whenever I went to the park. Well, then now I'm going into the school with my friends.

"Luka-Chan, hurry up!" said Rin, my friend she has a short blond hair that is in shoulder label, and beside her was his boyfriend Len. And the other one with the long blue-green hair is Miku, she have a boyfriend name Kaito. And me that is still single is in here.

Later on we went to our room and wait for the sensei, back then when our sensei was busy discussing I look into my left in the window and saw the shadow. I suddenly stand up like it's not my body that moves itself.

"Yes, Ms. Luka?" the sensei look at me with a confuse look.

I look at the window again and the shadow is gone.

"I-It's nothing sir, I'm sorry" I node

"ok sit down now." As the sensei continue to discuss.

*RIIIIINNNNNGGGGG!*

Ok the bell ring…

We went to the canteen to take a lunch.

While we were eating Miku broke the silence.

"What happen earlier?" miku ask

"Yeah, you were out of space earlier" Rin joined

"You know the guy I've told you, when were little?" I ask them.

"Oh him!" they both said

"Your just confuse, don't worry we'll get you boyfriend so that you won't be space out again." Miku said.

"Yeah, like I would agree" I said with a smirk.

"Damn you, luka! You're so cute, sexy, and a model body. Why don't u want to have a bf?!" Rin shout at me.

"Because I don't want to" I said directly

"We give up~!" they both said.

"It's fine.. I told you both already, I don't have interest on it for a while" I told them

Later the bell ring and we all went back to our rooms.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

*RRRIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGG!*

Yosh! The school is finally over and the vacation is tomorrow. But then Rin stop me.

"Hey guys, let's have karaoke tonight and let's party!" Rin shouted as her bf join her.

Neru, who's always texting just nod. Well, that mean is that she agrees. Like all of them will go, it's bad that you're the only one not going to come so ok I did came to the party.

*In the Party*

They all look so happy and Rin always sing.

Meiko came to me, in look in her face she really looks like she's drunk.

"Luka-chan~ let's goes have a drink. Come on!" she told me.

"(Sigh) fine. Just a little." I told her.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Rin's POV

After I sing I just saw luka very drunk with Meiko. I guess she really got drunk easily. Just look at her body, so thin. After many hours me and Len we went to help luka and put her on her condo. But when we got there, someone was in there and I saw in his face that he's really worried about Luka. He went to us and asks.

"What happen to her?" he said with a worried look.

"oh don't worry she's just drunk, just give her a glass of water she'll be fine." Then I smile, he smile back.

"Thank you for taking care of her, I was worried sick to her." He said as he keeps looking at luka with that worried look in his face.

"Ok we'll be going. Take care of her" I said while waving bye at him. As soon we leave the guy just went to her room. This is going to be exciting. ~. ~

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Gakupo's POV

As soon they leave I open luka's door and put her in her couch. I went to her kitchen to get water and when I went back I saw her sitting on the couch. I went to her and give her the glass of water.

"Luka, you have to drink the water so that your mind will clear a bit." I said as I give her the water.

"Mm…. My head hurts." As she loudly speak.

"To prevent that, you have to drink your water. Please drink, luka" I told her.

It took more minutes before she drink it and lay down again. I put the glass back in the kitchen and put Luka on her room. God, she really look peaceful when she's sleeping.

When I put her in her bed she suddenly hug me making us fall down to her bed.

I blushed suddenly.

"l-luka, this is not right. I have to go." I said as i let

Go of her. Sooner I heard her sobbing I look at her and she was crying. I went to her and pat her head

"Why are you crying?" I ask her as she look at me with those teary eyes.

"Don't leave, I'm afraid to be alone again. Please" she begs to me.

"Don't worry. I'll come back for you. Soon" as I put her into my spell to make her fall sleep.

After that I went out to her room and disappeared.

End of chapter 1 ~. ~

Hope you like it~


End file.
